


In Pieces

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: With the help of Aaravos, Viren tries to scape, but as usual, his ambition makes things worse....or does it?What happens with Aaravos after the mirror is no longer in the posesion of Viren?Will he be isolated for ever?and how long does an ear worm last?





	1. Chapter 1

“are you sure this will work?”  
“if you pronounce the words correctly…”  
“of course”  
“and the blood is looking black, and the guard is distracted right now…”

Runing out of patience, Viren pronounced the words, and felt the power of Araavos flow through him.

The blood that he carefully spilled into the lock keeping him from freedom inflamated and exploded. It was just a little explosion, but quite enough to break the lock.  
Viren was free. 

He run carefully to the secret room where he kept his prisioner and the mirror. He could hide there, and put on a disguise, and cover the mirror, and then translate it to the stables, where…

He was in such a hurry he didn’t realice the abcense of his prisioner; and when he run into the room, he found someone there already. A woman, in mage robes. She seemed to be tired, after hours working in papers she had in his table.

“what…? What are you doing here?”  
“Me? you… guards!!”

Aaravos’ voice carried a degree of nerviosism

“stop them! they’ll cath you!”  
Viren run up to the woman, but unlike her, he had no tools to do magic. She took a cristal from her belt and with a word, he found himself in the floor.

“Run! Its too risky!” adviced the elf  
“No, if I just…”

He takcled the other, pushing her against the stone wall.   
She tried to use her magic but he held her hands and knocked them, making her drop the cristal. He had her inmoviliced. She resisted but he was stronger, and with a breathy grin, he managed to lock the shackles around her wrists, leaving her were the moon elf had been.

But he had to hurry. He turned to the mirror, uncovered it, and grabed a candle while speaking to Aaravos.

“You didn’t tell me the mirror had been discovered by other humans”  
“I can’t tell. When its not activated, its just a regular…”  
“stop!”

Two guards dressed in armor busted through the door, imediately drawing their swords.

Viren looked in the table for anything that could be of use and finding nothing, threw himself towards the cristal in the floor.  
The woman kicked it across the room. Before he could get up again, he found himself inmoviliced.

“What happened?” asked one of the guards  
“that mirror” she said “He came for the mirror”  
“No!” Viren kept strugling  
“It must be important. He was talking to it!”  
“no! Leave it, you can’t understand!”

Now one of the guards happened to be impulsive, and out of patience with the man who imprisionated his friend. He decided nothing good could come of this mirror, and the mage had done more than enough harm.

Without waiting for orders, he took the chair in front of the mirror, and shmased it to pieces.

Lord Viren’s scream resonated in Aaravos ears at the same time that the mirror cracked in front of him, with shuch force some pieces fell to the ground.


	2. In this side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people in this side of the mirror deal with the broken pieces of it

“NO!! You fools you… what have you done!?”  
Lord Viren struggled relentlessly in the other man’s grasp, while his companion walked over the pieces of glass scatered on the floor, over to the woman chained to the wall and freed her.

She responded by slapping him across the face.

“I said that mirror was important, and the first thing you do is SHATTER it?”

The man, confused, took a moment to respond  
“It was obviously a dangerous item. I just made sure it couldn’t fall in the wrong hands again”  
“It was an unique and priceless item that I was working on” and before he could reply again “Your job is not to judge my work, but, for example, hold the prisioners! Had it been done right none of this had happened”

The guard was about to explain that he was not the one responsible to watch the prisioner at the moment of his excape, but he understood he had gone too far by smashing the mirror, and lowered his head.

“I deeply apologice, milady. I got carried away”  
“I will speak to your supirior about this”  
“He should be spelled from the Crown Guard for this. And more! He…”

Lord Viren was interrupted by the woman, speaking at the time she turned toward him

“You are no longer the one to give orders. The boy’s mistake is none compared to your crimes. Guard! Lock him away and this time make sure he is tied of hands and feet and his mouth stuffed and binded”  
“What!? You… cant!”  
“I will also speak to the head of the guards to have him watched more closely. Go on, take him! and no one enter this room without my consent!”

Later on, the head of the Crown Guard was apologicing for the whole incident.

“He is still a bit green, and he obviously knows nothing of magic… but he is a good young man, I assure you. He is normaly very level-headed… I don’t know what got into him… Now what do you have to say for yourself?!”

The boy, now with his helmet off, showing the mess that his copper hair was, tried to explain himself.

“Im afraid I may have something personal against the prisioner, and that got the best of me. It won’t happen again. I promiss”  
“What do you mean something personal? Explain yourself!”

He rose his eyes and spoke honestly, as usual

“one of Lord Viren’s crimes was to kidnap Lieutenant Gren. He… happens to be a close friend of mine. When he dissapeared, I knew something had happened to him. He is a noble person and he wouldn’t abandone his post, right after his supirior put him on charge! Lord Viren kidnapped him and kept giving orders and atenting against the crown and I… just got very furious when I saw that he scaped again. He is truly a dangerous criminal, and he was trying somehting with that mirror!”

Then, he lowered his head again

“but of course. I know I went too far by breaking it and for that I deeply apologice”  
“There. See, miss. It had an explanation. Nothing that a good punishment won’t fix. Young man, your sword will be taken from you and you will stick to training for the next month!”  
“Yes, sir!”

“Actually” she spoke again “no punishment will fix the mirror he broke”  
“oh, right… well, he will work by cleaning untill he pays for it. Right boy?”  
“Yes, sir!”

But she gave an exasperated shigt “it was an unique piece. It had no price and you can’t buy another one with money”

Both men knew not how to answer to this. Did she really expect him to be expelled for his mistake?

“…but I do understand that he didn’t mean to destroy a valuable object. The payment won’t be necessary. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again”  
“Oh, yes, maam, you are very kind. You should be thankfull soldier! But you are still going to expend the next month between the training area and cleaning duties. Starting by the pieces of that mirror you broke!”  
“now, really, thats not necessary”  
“Don’t worry about it maam. He needs just a little reminder of discipline”

And like that, the conversation was over, with a tiny misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy and tell me what you think of it... and maybe what you would like to happen?  
> I am not sure myself...


End file.
